


Let it Out Pt. 2

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tension, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: Channing knows how to push Joan's buttons, luckily, Brenda knows exactly what Joan needs.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Let it Out Pt. 2

Joan slammed the door and tossed her clear bag on the side table. She kicked off her heels, not caring where they landed. She quickly hung up her blazer and roughly pulled the pins from her hair, shaking it out as she stormed over to the freezer grabbing the vodka. She walked into the living room, and plopped down onto the black leather sofa. Sighing heavily, she twisted the cap on the bottle and raised it to her lips, taking a large swig.

Brenda appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow. "Drinking from the bottle, eh? That's a good sign." she chuckled. Joan swallowed and gave a stern look. "Don't start with me Brenda." she warned, leaning back against the couch. Brenda raised her hands in a gesture of peace and walked over to her. Sitting beside her she took the bottle and helped herself to healthy drink. "So, let me guess... Channing?" she inquired. Joan frowned in disgust. She grabbed the bottle back from her, taking another large drink. Brenda pursed her lips. "Bastard is trying to find every little thing wrong at the prison so he can push me out. Oh, and he wants that fucktwat Fletcher to be my replacement." she vehemently spit out. Brenda laughed humorously. " Fletch! Oh Christ, are you serious! That's fucking ludicrous!" she said, shaking her head. Joan smirked, and took another drink. "Yes I concur, but at the moment I'm at a loss for stopping him. Having a death in custody, a drug raid and not to mention that imbecile Anderson getting knocked up..." she trailed off, throwing up her hands. 

Brenda could tell this was truly getting to her. Joan wasn't one to let things anger her, so to see her in this state bothered her tremendously. She leaned close and squeezed Joan's thigh. "Joan, you're a clever woman. I'm sure you'll find a way." she offered reassuringly. Joan smirked and shook her head. She could feel the effects of the vodka, making her slightly light headed. "Well, at the moment, I have nothing. And everytime I think about it, I want to choke the hell out of the fucking creep!" she said, raising the bottle to her lips once again. Brenda frowned, "Ok that's not helping." she said, swiping the bottle out of Joan's hand. Anger flashed in her eyes. "Give it to me Brenda." she demanded, her tone dangerous. Brenda stood and turned to her. "No I don't think so. You've already cleared a quarter of it. And sorry doll, you get wasted and pass out, I can't carry you. You're a little too long for that." she said teasingly and grinned. Joan's arm shot out, making a grab for it. Brenda backed away at the last second, barely keeping it out of her reach. Forgot how damn fast she was! she thought.

Joan huffed, her nostrils flared. "I'm not asking. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Bottle." she stated, color rising to her cheeks. Brenda remained still. "No." she said dryly. Joan flew up from the couch and Brenda pushed her back onto it. Joan's eyes widened a fraction, and her jaw clenched. Brenda sat the bottle on a nearby table and walked back over to Joan, leaning over her. "That's not what you need right now." she said, looking into darkened eyes. Joan smirked. "And what is it you think I need Miss Murphy?" she sneered.  
Brenda gently pushed her shoulders back against the couch, and straddled her lap. "To relieve some tension." she whispered huskily in her ear, and kissed Joan's neck.

She undid her tie, tossing it to the side. She slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, Joan watching her hands make their descent. She looked up at her, her eyes softening. Brenda continued kissing her neck, gently biting and licking. Joan sighed and leaned her head back, the effects of the vodka and Brenda's actions making her feel fuzzy. Brenda bit and licked the hollow of her throat, and kissed her way down towards her breasts. She opened Joan's shirt, grinning at the wine colored satin bra she was wearing. "Best gift I've ever given you." she said, her fingers stroking the hardened nipples poking against the fabric. Joan chuckled and wrapped her hand around her neck, bringing her in for a kiss. She kissed her gently, lightly sucking on her lower lip. Brenda ran her tongue on her lips, wanting access. Joan slightly opened her mouth and their kiss deepened. Brenda took her shirt off, flinging it behind her. She wound her hands in her thick hair, pulling it. Joan moaned softly and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Brenda rocked her hips into her, and pulled her bra cups down to kiss her breasts. "My God, you have gorgeous tits." she said breathlessly, lowering her hot mouth and licking a stiff bud. She sucked it into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue. She bit into her soft flesh, causing a sharp intake of breath from Joan. She cradled her head against her chest, rocking her hips back into Brenda's, matching her rhythm. Brenda sucked, licked and bit her breasts til the nipples were red and swollen. Backing away, she tweaked them slightly, Joan whimpered and gripped her hips. "Fuck." she muttered, relishing the pleasing pain that was sending jolts to her cunt. Brenda grinned. " Stay put, I won't be a tick." she said and quickly disappeared from the room. Joan ran her fingers over her nipples, wincing at the tenderness and smiling. Brenda returned and resumed her position on her lap. She looked at her confused. "What was that all about?" she inquired. Brenda smiled devilishly. "You'll find out soon enough." she said, undoing Joan's trousers. She kissed Joan roughly, nipping her lips and sucking her tongue. Joan hummed in surprise at the change of pace and dug her nails into her back. Brenda dipped her hand down into her knickers, brushing against the soft curls. She slid a finger along her damp slit, massaging her swollen lips. Joan groaned, pushing herself into her hand. "Don't be a tease dammit!" she demanded hoarsely. Brenda chuckled seductively. "Patience darlin'." she said against her lips. She slipped her first two fingers into her slick velvety folds, both women moaning at the sensation. "Christ, you feel like liquid fire." Brenda said breathlessly, teasing up and down her hot slit. Joan pushed back against her. " Stand up." she said urgently, and started to take her pants and knickers off. Brenda quickly assisted, and spread Joan's legs. Kneeling, she nipped the inside of her thigh and sucked on the sensitive skin. Joan's hips bucked slightly and she pulled her head closer. Brenda smiled up at her, and blew hot air against her throbbing center. She inhaled sharply, and dug her nails into her scalp. Brenda moaned and ran her tongue from her entrance up to her throbbing clit, teasing gently under it. She arched her hips and put legs over Brenda's shoulders. Brenda pulled Joan closer and sucked on her swollen lips while gripping her thighs. She ran her tongue all over her hot folds, lapping up the silky secretions hungrily and rubbing her nose against her clit. Joan rocked her hips, gripping her head between her legs, breathing heavily. She slightly arched her back, reaching back to undo her bra. She grabbed her breasts roughly, pinching and rolling her sensitive nipples, moaning heavily. She was grinding her hips heavily into Brenda's face, totally lost in the moment and oblivious to the bullet vibrator that Brenda slipped out of her pocket. 

She continued licking and sucking, and stealthily placed the bullet against her soaked hole and turned it on. Joan gasped and her back arched sharply. She tossed her head back and squeezed her thighs around her head. "Oh God Brenda!" she cried out, gripping the sofa. Brenda grinned and lashed her tongue against her rock hard clit, grazing her teeth over it and sucking. Joan gripped her hair and started forcefully rocking her hips into her face. Brenda grabbed her hips and met her thrusts, moaning as she sucked harder on her clit. Joan was panting and repeatedly begging for her to fuck her, and fuck her harder. God she loved it when she could make her beg!  
She quickly replaced the bullet with three of her thick fingers and moved the bullet up to her clit, increasing the speed. "FFUUUCK!!!" she cried out. Brenda thrusted roughly into her and kept the bullet in place with her tongue, pushing it harder against her clit. Joan was almost sobbing and leaned forward riding Brenda's face. She pulled Joan as close to her as possible and curled her fingers deep inside her. She felt Joan's body seize and her hair was painfully pulled, (she actually felt some pulled out) and her thighs trapped her head between her legs. She bucked her hips harshly against her, her cries echoing throughout the house. Brenda slowed her fingers and pulled away the vibrator. Joan fell back against the couch, and slowly removed her thighs from around her head. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, enjoying the light tendrils of pleasure still flowing through her.  
Brenda stood up, wiping her mouth. She sat down next to her and ran her hands through her damp tresses. "Better?" she asked cheekily. Joan opened her eyes and looked at her with a lazy grin. "I think that's the hardest you've ever made me come." she said breathlessly. Brenda chuckled and leaned towards her. "Well I guess I'll have to out do myself next time eh?" she said, kissing her gently. Joan smiled against her mouth. 

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
